<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>邱子轩有特殊的补习技巧 by beautifulloserha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169457">邱子轩有特殊的补习技巧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha'>beautifulloserha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory2 - 越界 | HIStory2: Crossing the Line (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>夏宇豪/邱子轩, 夏邱 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>邱子轩有特殊的补习技巧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“如果你考试有进步50名，上次你偷偷看的那个，我们就试一试。”<br/>分明只有两个人在房间里，但这句话邱子轩依然是附在夏宇豪耳边低声嘀咕出来的。书桌乱糟糟摆满了参考资料，一张刚及格的国文试卷被夏宇豪压在手肘下面。床头闹钟嘀嗒了十几下，他才涨红着脸回过神，目光躲闪：“什么那个？那个是哪个……我才不知道哩。”<br/>邱子轩已经挺直脊背重新坐好，抬手扶了扶眼镜，语气平淡：“就是你藏在袜子收纳箱最里面的那本，小小给你的。”<br/>夏宇豪瞠目结舌，嘴巴张开又合上，已然变成熟过头的番茄。邱子轩轻轻一笑，镜片后的眼镜弯成两道月牙：“谁叫你袜子乱丢？不能怪我哦。”<br/>夏宇豪当然不会怪他，他只是想一想那本漫画的内容就糗得慌。可是邱子轩的承诺又实在太诱人，让他没余裕发糗。夏宇豪吞了一大口唾沫，一边脸红一边拼命点头。邱子轩被他的“狗狗眼”看得浑身发热，连忙站起来收拾东西：“明天上午我有课，今晚就回学校宿舍住了，周末再来找你。记得好好刷题背书，我会call你抽查。”<br/>邱子轩离开之后，夏宇豪一反平时与男朋友分开的惆怅颓丧，立刻精神饱满迫不及待地钻进书房，对学习爆发出十二分的热情——总而言之，言而总之，是男人就要前进五十名！<br/>如此爆发了一个多月，夏宇豪的段考成绩果然有所提升，五十名还多。连中中老师都一脸不可思议，拍着他的后脑勺感叹：“子轩的口水吃多了智商会跟着变高哦？”<br/>夏宇豪才懒得理排球社里那堆损友，逃出来喜滋滋给邱子轩报告成绩，然后怀着隐秘的期待往家里赶。今天周五，邱子轩整天都没有课，肯定是在家。因为满脑子豆腐渣糟糕画面，夏宇豪激动到手抖，钥匙插了好几次才成功打开门。他还没来得及换鞋，就见邱子轩突然出现在卧室门口，一脸惊恐地盯着他质问：“你是谁？你怎么进来我家的！”<br/>夏宇豪愣住了，不仅是因为邱子轩表现地好像不认识自己，还因为邱子轩的穿着——已经毕业的学长重新穿上了志宏高中的校服，平时惯用的细框眼镜也被换成了厚重的黑框眼镜，看起来完全就是个老实资优生。<br/>“子……”夏宇豪痴迷地上前两步，被邱子轩厉声打断：“你想干什么！再过来我就报警了！”<br/>说着还往后退了两步，紧紧捏着手机，像只丛林深处受惊的鹿。<br/>夏宇豪在此关键时刻终于反应过来，原来自家学长已经在履行他的诺言了。脑海中浮现出何小小送他那本漫画里的玩法，夏宇豪一个箭步冲上去，轻轻松松就把手机夺了下来，往身后一扔，正中沙发。从手感判断，邱子轩根本就没有用力挣扎，放水放得夏宇豪差点笑场。<br/>不过为了接下来的性福着想，他险而又险地憋住了。被压抑许久的不良少年属性悄悄冒头，夏宇豪嘴角扯出一个猖狂邪恶的角度。<br/>“我是谁？”他拍拍邱子轩的脸颊，顺手捏住下巴，姿态轻佻：“让我睡一次就告诉你啊。”邱子轩打掉他的手，转身就跑，毫无意外地被夏宇豪直接从背后压到了墙上。<br/>“滚开！”邱子轩的脸颊紧紧贴在墙纸上，身体扭来扭曲，口中的威胁听起来更像是调情。夏宇豪左手反剪了他两只手腕，右手已经顺着校服衬衫的下摆摸进去，狠狠掐了掐邱子轩的乳尖。身下的躯体便随之一弹，半声惊呼被扼断在喉间。<br/>“很喜欢嘛，学长不是很正经的吗，怎么随便掐一下乳头就挺起来了？喔……我知道了，你是故意让我跟踪你的吧，对不对？”<br/>会因为对胸部的刺激而性奋起来的男生不多，邱子轩算一个。他们刚滚上床的时候夏宇豪就发现了。<br/>邱子轩愤恨不已，耳尖通红：“手拿开，流氓！我有男朋友的！”<br/>夏宇豪一听更来劲儿了，手指夹着他的左乳轮转蹂躏，膝盖也顶进邱子轩的双腿之间，强迫他张开。“你男朋友没有满足你吧？你看你，反应这么激烈。随随便便——”他的手往下钻进邱子轩宽松的校服裤子里，隔着内裤攥住已经硬起来的性器：“——就硬成这样子了。”<br/>邱子轩发出一声哀鸣。他们的确有段时间没做了，毕竟夏宇豪高三，他刚进大学也很忙。此时被恋人这样对待，身体倒是很诚实地期待起来。不仅硬了，还硬到发痛。夏宇豪偏偏又用手掌上下摩擦，嘴唇还在他后颈舔舐，细细密密地啃咬，简直让人难以招架。但答应过的事情就要做到。邱子轩努力挣出一只手，向后肘击，刚好击中夏宇豪的肋骨。身后的压力的确骤然减轻，但他忘了小子轩还被“流氓”握在手里呢。夏宇豪又了解他，稍稍用力刮过龟头就让他软了双腿，逃跑失败。<br/>“你这样不乖哦。反正你男朋友不在，不如陪我玩啊。”他笑嘻嘻地抽出手，扯开邱子轩的领带，把人推搡到床上。邱子轩一挨床垫就翻过身，一脚踹过去：“我男朋友比你好太多！”<br/>当然，这种软绵绵的放水抵抗在夏宇豪眼里不值一提。他眼明手快地捉住邱子轩的脚踝，直接拉开，整个人挤进他双腿中间，同时抽出邱子轩的校服领带，把他右手手腕和右脚脚踝绑在一起。校服裤上不知做了什么手脚，一用力就被彻底撕开。夏宇豪干脆将他下身剥了个精光，包括内裤。不过内裤是用搁在床头柜抽屉里的剪刀剪开的。<br/>邱子轩万万没想到会出现这么羞耻的姿势，尤其是夏宇豪翻出剪刀的时候，急得全身发红，紧张到炸毛。肌肤也因此变得更加敏感，一点风吹草动都会被放大十倍反应出来。夏宇豪的恶趣味彻底被邱子轩的反应挑逗起来，只想更多地欺负他，拿着冰凉剪刀慢条斯理地在他火热的身体上比划，从侧腰慢慢顺着内裤中线剪，嘴里还说着一些下流话。<br/>“学长的腰真是又细又劲，你知道你跳发的时候球衣会飘起来露出这一截么？光是看你之前的比赛视频就让我硬了。”<br/>邱子轩不知他说的是真是假，羞得满面潮红。他闭上眼，选择对这只完全放飞的混蛋眼不见为净。偏偏剥夺视觉后，其它感官更加鲜明起来。剪刀已经彻底割开最后一丝线，内裤也被人扯掉。性器接触到冷空气，难堪地抖了抖，站起来。夏宇豪故意不去照顾它，双手顺着邱子轩笔直修长的小腿摩挲。他爱惨了邱子轩的小腿线条，肌肉漂亮得像是雕刻出来的。<br/>“学长的男朋友会这样摸你吗？”<br/>夏宇豪的手，若即若离，来到邱子轩的大腿内侧。那里皮肤因为常年不见日光而细嫩白皙，让人忍不住咬一口。被绑起来的那条腿，臀部和腿根之间的曲线又完美贴服手掌，正在夏宇豪的掌心里细细颤抖。<br/>“喂，学长还没回答我呢。你男朋友有这样摸过你么？”<br/>邱子轩咬牙，恨不得夏宇豪该做什么就快做。这种问题叫他怎么回答？可夏宇豪大有听不到答案就和他干耗的架势。邱子轩只好微微睁开眼，透过已经歪斜的黑框眼镜望着他示弱，眸底水光澜澜，模样颇为可怜。<br/>夏宇豪很吃这一套。可惜，流氓夏宇豪不吃。他直接拍了拍邱子轩的半边屁股，打出一个粉色的五指印，捏着臀肉挤压：“那学长的男朋友有摸过这里吗？”<br/>邱子轩被他摸来摸去，摸得胯下竖旗滴水，偏偏得不到进一步的抚慰。他艰难地开口，声如蚊呐：“有摸过……”说完咬着嘴唇，只求夏宇豪赶紧继续。<br/>夏宇豪倒是一愣。按照设定，邱子轩应该再多激烈反抗几次才对嘛！这么快就服软，一点也不“邱子轩”。他都准备好恶霸台词了，竟然没用上？不过夏宇豪反应快，一秒就从恶霸模式切换回流氓模式。他的左手依然将邱子轩的左手按在头顶，右手则越摸越往里，在邱子轩隐忍的喘息声中“遗憾”道：“原来我不是第一个啊。学长，我还真以为你是正经的好学生呢，没想到私下这么淫荡。”<br/>虽然是角色扮演的强制戏码，但他不想伤到邱子轩。一边嘴上调戏，一边还转着去取枕头底下润滑剂的念头。结果手指猝不及防地触到一片泥泞潮湿——夏宇豪瞪大双眼，感觉到松软的穴口正贪婪吸附着他的指尖。<br/>邱子轩明显在他回家前就自己准备过了！<br/>夏宇豪的胸口被这个事实填充得鼓胀胀的，暖流直接从心田流到了下半身。他克制住拥吻邱子轩的欲望，眼神从玩味调情变成欲求不满的狠厉。邱子轩被他眼底红光吓到，又有些隐隐的兴奋，镜片后双眼亮闪闪的，乍一看却是入戏的惊恐眼泪。<br/>省去手指扩张的步骤，夏宇豪解开裤子拉链，深吸一口气就直接撞进去！邱子轩虽然自己准备过，但前戏太久，此时甬道里已经不够湿，至少不够让夏宇豪一插到底。进到一半时，肠壁和性器凸起的青筋就开始涩涩摩擦，痛得邱子轩弓身躲避，被夏宇豪一把按住小腹，定在原地不许他动。那根东西就楔在他体内，缓慢又坚定地往里碾磨。痛楚从这漫长的酷刑中生出甜美的快感，分不清到底是痛还是爽。或许到了这种地步，疼痛也就同化成了快感的一种。邱子轩自由的那只手忍不住抓上夏宇豪的斜方肌，留下几道红痕。生理泪水也真的被逼出来了，顺着鬓角往下淌。他怕这间租住的屋子隔音不好，不敢大声叫，只好把呻吟全压在舌头下面，闷闷地不断哼出缠绵的鼻音。此时，绑着右手右脚的领带已经感觉不到了，因被迫保持别扭姿势而紧张酸楚的肌肉也感觉不到了。只有夏宇豪的性器越来越鲜明，越来越坚硬，越来越滚烫，亲密无间地贴着他，深入他，探索他。从阴茎传来的勃动几乎与心脏跳成一线。<br/>等夏宇豪完全进去，邱子轩差一点就直接射出来。还不等他缓口气，就又是一番激烈的征伐！夏宇豪按着他的腰，又将他左腿扛到自己肩上，一言不发埋头苦干。其实这才是邱子轩熟悉的夏宇豪——在床上话不多，花样少，追逐本能。邱子轩不知道角色扮演是不是还在继续，也不知道现在这样到底算是“强奸”还是干脆变“合奸”。他只知道这样的夏宇豪让他很舒服，很爽，体内的敏感点每一次抽插都被重重碾过，前方就算没有被直接照顾到也被涓涓不断的前列腺液湿得一塌糊涂。他转头埋进松软的被子里，咬住被角想将尖叫堵回去，可夏宇豪不许，捏住他下颌阻止牙关闭合，紧接着伸进去两根手指夹住柔软的舌头。<br/>邱子轩不敢用力怕咬到夏宇豪，只好半张着嘴。这样又忍不住想叫，却因为嘴里玩弄舌尖的手指而无法正常叫出来。不及咽下的唾液也顺着嘴角往外流，平日里充满禁欲气息的修长脖颈都被染得水光涟涟，一片湿滑。邱子轩伸手去掰夏宇豪的手腕，被插得浑身发软自然收效甚微。夏宇豪欣赏够了自家学长眼眶绯红，目光乞怜的模样，才俯身往邱子轩的耳朵里吹气：“想要我拿出来？”见邱子轩呜咽着点头，方挺了挺腰，坏心眼道：“那学长要用这张小嘴吞进去。”<br/>这屁孩还没出戏的吗！邱子轩心内哀嚎，偏偏舌头还被夏宇豪挟持，连喊“卡”的权力都被剥夺。他哼了两声，见流氓夏宇豪不为所动，只好委委屈屈点点头。<br/>那两根手指从邱子轩艳红的双唇间抽出来，银丝拉扯，落在邱子轩的胸膛上。夏宇豪看得口干舌燥，忍不住吻上邱子轩湿漉漉的嘴唇，舌头顶进去纠缠，下身也重新律动起来。邱子轩单手环着他的脖子，在深吻间隙小口小口地呼吸，而那两根经过充分润滑的手指已经来到穴口，正试探着想进去。<br/>那里已经被夏宇豪的性器抻到极限了，再塞两根手指简直就是强人所难。但夏宇豪很有耐心，一点点扩张，缓慢的进入，让邱子轩切身体会了一把超出承受预期的，混杂着奇怪难受的快感。到最后夏宇豪已经不再作活塞运动，只是缓缓厮磨。而邱子轩就在这种近乎于静止的，被塞满到撕裂边缘的状态下突然射了。接连两股白浊，小腹胸膛上都是靡靡水光。<br/>高潮时肠壁突然绞紧，夏宇豪顺势抽出手指，性器却逆着邱子轩肌肉抽搐的方向狠狠往里撞。几下之后本来是想退出再射，那一刻却被夹得大脑一片空白，精关失守直接射在邱子轩最深处。<br/>两人前后脚释放，脱力倒在床上喘息。尤其是邱子轩，就算高潮过后也感觉整个下半身都还荡漾在性爱的余韵里，又麻又酥，一动就难受。夏宇豪回过劲儿就连忙爬起来，解开已经有些松垮的领带，小心翼翼地捏了捏邱子轩的腿，换来一声不满的轻吟。<br/>“怎么样？痛吗？”夏狗狗重新上线，从那双眼睛里传达出来的担忧和爱慕能融化世界上最最铁石心肠的人。<br/>邱子轩本来就软心肠，还是个深爱着夏宇豪的软心肠。他摇摇头，笑了：“还好，有点点麻。放平就好。”<br/>夏宇豪连忙把他腿放平，不放心地又捏了捏，帮他放松肌肉，一边抱歉：“那个……一会儿我帮你清理。不小心射进去了。”<br/>邱子轩“嗯”了一声，感到身后的确有液体正往外流。大概会彻底弄湿床垫，但现在他不想管，就交给夏宇豪去烦恼吧。<br/>房间里陷入一阵短暂尴尬的沉默——夏宇豪单方面的，邱子轩只是还处于高潮后的放空状态，懒得说话而已。过了好一会儿，夏宇豪终于憋不住，脸红红地凑过去问：“嗯……感觉怎样？”<br/>“啊？”邱子轩回神，摸了摸夏宇豪的脸颊，笑得蛮温柔：“很舒服啊。”<br/>夏宇豪肉眼可见地舒了一口气，双眼亮晶晶：“何小小还给我塞了好几本漫画，要不要……都试试？”<br/>邱子轩已经缓过来，从抽屉里翻出自己原本的细框眼镜戴上，闻言笑着扶了扶眼镜本体：“噢，你是说那本XX，XXX，还有XXXX？”<br/>夏宇豪本来还觉得自己藏挺好的呢……<br/>邱子轩才不管他糗不糗，低头附在他耳边道：“如果你考试再进步50名，我们就一个一个，慢慢试。”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>